


Ironies of life

by flypariah95



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Daniel, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, mention of MPREG, second fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Antonio and Lucille have a lot of expectation about his omega son future's mate, Daniel too,  life doesn't





	Ironies of life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, glad to post this fanfic, omg, i so sorry for any grammatical mistake XD,  
love this fandom, and i really want to practice my english, so please, tell me about any mistake you find. thank you.  
Constructive criticism is always accepted.

As an omega, Daniel was destinate to have a mate, his expectation was very specific, also his parents expectation was very specific. Daniel future mate has to be:

1\. Italian : Because of his heritage, and was very important to his dad and family to know his offspring will be pround to be italian, the food , the culture, the beauty will stay in the family for years or forever.

2\. He has to like soccer: Like all the man in the LaRusso family, and of course a supporter of the italian soccer team.

3\. He has to live in new jersey: Because family have to be together, Daniel live with his cousins,aunts, uncles, etc in the same neighborhood from the day he born.

4\. Sweet and Kind: Just like all the omega expect of a partner.

5\. A serious man: capable of facing life.

6\. And He has to like REO speedwagon.

7\. Conservative: A man of value.

8\. Respectful to his in-laws.

9\. Preferably brunette, Dark eyes, in Daniel’s opinion.

10\. With a lovely family.

Daniel was expecting the perfect mate, the man of his dream, his gentleman and love of his life, the boy prayed to all the saints to find this guy, and his parents too. But it was when Daniel was accepted in the best private school in california that he realized that life was an irony. The brunette was surrounded, of no italian /New Jersey people only blonde californian people. When Daniel met Johnny he never realized that Johnny was the answer to all his prayers. 

He never realized, because Johnny was not: italian or even native of jersey, he was a californian boy, an Alpha born and raised in california, he doesn’t like soccer and pasta, neither wine, He like drink coke, beer, water but not wine, he like Karate, he was the best student of cobra kai, he was rude to others, a bully, a person who is feared and respected in school, he even punch Daniel in the face thinking he was a beta flirting with his ex Ali. 

Johnny has a sarcastic humor and makes fun of everyone, he also likes to nickname the people around him. Twerp was the nickname Johnny choice for Daniel.

When Daniel apear in his house in Newark, his parents and family want to die. When they saw Johnny, a rich, blonde boy of california holding Daniel’s hand and introducing himself as boyfriend, a future mate of Daniel, the world fall apart for the LaRusso family.

Johnny was flirtatious and charming, that's undeniable but he had every intention of claiming Daniel and taking him to live in California, something that Antonio LaRusso did not accept. No, his son, his omega son, was not leaving his house and his family, the beta man was almost having a heart attack. That night the whole family and johnny spend the night in the hospital, hoping to know that Antonio was not going to die.

In College, Johnny had already claimed Daniel, both live together in an small apartament near to the UCLA where both were accepted. As an omega, Daniel will follow Johnny until the end of the world. Lucille, as time passed, she accepted her new son-in-law, Antonio couldn't. He considered Johhny disrespectful, he had even hit Daniel, leaving him a black eye, although Daniel had explained what had happened, Antonio did not accept him. But Johnny didn't care what his in-laws thought of him, he only cared about Daniel.

Another thing he hate about Johnny was the fact Johhny was “Sleeping with Daniel” or “Having sex before Marriage”. Yes, they was Alpha and omega, but they need the holly blessing of a priest and of course Antonio’s blessing.

-You and this little piece of…- Antonio say very upset –…Man, have to unite in sacred marriage, for good, and the little honor that the family has left, Daniel don't do this to me, to our culture, to our family- Antonio beg to his son, Johnny rolled his eyes, Daniel sigh, He need talk to Johnny.

-We have to do it, my parents are very ashamed, apparently they are ashamed of me, the honor of my family –

-¿Honor? ¿Can you feel the honor? ¿touch him? ¿feeling? ¿Are your parents crazy?- Johnny teased.

Daniel Smile –yes, i know- He put his best puppy eyes -i love you, do it for me, for us- Daniel saying, taking Johnny's hand and gently placing on his belly. The blue eyes of johnny opened, his heart skipped a beat.

The next month, in a catholic church in Newark, Daniel and Johnny say yes to each other, and small wedding with Lucille, Antonio and Laura. Antonio can’t believe Johnny doesn’t have a father, ¿What kind of woman was Laura?.

After the wedding, the photo session, Antonio take Daniel outside the church. -¿Now what?- Daniel say, predicting some nonsense that his father would say.  
-¿Where is Johnny ‘s father? We need to know him- Antonio say expecting a good answer form his son.

-Dad, Johnny’s father … he doesn’t have a father, his mom is a single mom- Daniel explain –His father leave her, when she was pregnant-  
For Antonio that a was a shame, a disrespectful boy, son of a single mother, that explain a lot about Johnny.-How…-

Before Antonio could say something, Daniel stopped him –Dad, No, really No, don’t dare to ruin my wedding, i know you don’t like Johnny, but at least respect his mother, you always want respect, but apparently you can’t respect other people, Laura is a amazing woman, leave her alone- Daniel say as warning, and returning to the church .

Antonio was hurt, he felt betrayed by his son, he almost want to cry –He is not the man i wanted for you- he yelled

Daniel stop, turned around, smile and said – me neither, me neither-

Seven months Later Samantha Lawrence was born, a year Later Robert, and six years later Anthony. During those years Antonio find he actually doesn’t dislike Johnny to much, yes they have bad and good day when Daniel and Jonnhy visited them in summer, Lucille and Laura became best friend, Johnny and Antonio became good friend, in fact they have the same sarcastic sense of humor that angered to others.

Antonio loved his grandchildren, And they wouldn't be there if it wasn't for Johnny. That summer, Daniel and his father were walking on the beach, Antonio find california very sunny, lively and full of blonde, almost quite.

-So ¿ how is everything with goldilocks?- Antonio ask.  
Daniel laugh –Fine, Johnny is sweet and Kind, we sing REO speedwagon song’s almost every night, everthing is fine-

Antonio smile –¿Do you remember that list that your mother, you and I made? that one about the qualities of the mate we want-

-Yes- Daniel answer remembering each point on the list.

\- three of ten… nothing bad- 

-yes- Daniel say smiling –three of ten, nothing bad-

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read this little fanfic  
love and peace.


End file.
